starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Jacen Solo
Jacen Solo var Han Solo og Leia Organa Solos ældste søn, Jainas yngre tvilling og bror til den afdøde Anakin. Selv før Jacen og hans søster blev født, kunne deres onkel Luke Skywalker fornemme deres tilstædeværelse i Kraften, for de to tvillinger delte et stærkt mentalt bånd. Senere i sit liv blev han mentor for sin fætter Ben Skywalker og fik en datter, Allana, med Tenel Ka. Jacen viste sine ever evner med Kraften allerede allerede som 2-årig da han hjalp sin onkel og hans elever med at overvinde Exar Kuns ånd. Han begyndte sin Jedi træning flere år senere på sin onkels Jedi Akademi på Yavin 4. Her var en af af de dygtigste elever og kom ud på mange eventyr med sine venner Lowbacca og Tenel Ka, og hans søster Jaina. Senere under Yuuzhan Vong Krigen, var han ikke enig i Jediernes traditionelle syn på Kraften, selvom han var en af de mest kraftfulde Riddere i den Nye Jedi Orden. Under krigen blev han fanget af Yuuzhan Vongerne, og mødte Vergere, der gav ham et nyt syn på livet. Jacen havde altid været en empatisk person, der blev gode venner med både mennesker og dyr; som barn udviklede han en sans for naturen og Den Levende Kraft. Men efter hans oplevelser med Vergere holdt han op med at danne bånd. I 40 ABY var Jacen's empati med andre stort set forsvundet, og han begyndte at falde til den mørke side, og han begyndte at toturere og dræbe mistænkte terrorister. I 40 ABY mødte han Lumiya og blev hendes Sith lærling. Biografi Barndom (9 ABY–22 ABY) og sin tvillinge søster.]] Lige før slutningen af Thrawn Krisen blev Jacen og han søster, Jaina, født af Leia Organa Solo. Fordi Stor Admiral Thrawn havde lovet at fange Leia og tvillingerne mod til gengæld at få Joruus C'baoth's hjælp til krigen mod republikken, blev Jacen, Jaina, og deres mor målet for tre mislykkede kidnapnings forsøg af Thrawn's Noghri agenter. Efter tvillingernes fødsel, lige før Thrawn og C'baoth døde, lavede Imperiets agenter et sidste kidnapningsforsøg, men det mislykkedes også.Thrawn Trilogien Isolation På grund af Luke's råd med at beskytte børnene mod Kraftens mørke side, sendte Han og Leia tvillingerne afsted til New Alderaan hvor de blev beskyttet af Leia's ven og hjælper Winter. I det første år af deres liv så Jacen og Jaina kun deres forældre to gange. Men deres sikerhed på New Alderaan varede ikke længe. Den genfødte Kejser Palpatine opdagede planeten og sendte en angrebsstyrke afsted. Under det Andet Slag om New Alderaan blev Jacen og Jaina næsten kidnapper af de mørke jedier Xecr Nist og Kvag Gthull, med de blev reddet af Rayf Ysanna.Dark Empire II Efter slaget blev Jacen og Jaina sendt til rum-byen Nespis VIII, hvor Alliancen havde oprettet deres nye hovedkvarter. Efter fødsler af deres lillebror Anakin måtte de endnu en gang flygte efter byen blev ramt af et missil fra Palpatine's Galaxy Gun. Tvillinerne og deres lillebror kom til Onderon, en planet hvor de tilsyneladende var i sikkerhed fra Palpatine.Empire's End Dette viste sig ikke at være tilfældet da Palpatine ankom til Onderon, for at overtage Anakins krop. Jacen og Jaina kunne ikke gøre andet end at se på med deres forældre og onkel, sammen med Empatajayos Brand kæmpede mod Palpatine's sidste klon. Palpatine døde, men efter dette angreb blev Jacen, Jaina, og Anakin sendt til Anoth sammen med Winter.Jedi Search Genforening Da de var 2½ år gammle kom Jacen og Jaina tilbage til Coruscant for at bo med deres forældre. Fordi de havde været væk fra Han og Leia så længe, så de Winter som deres rigtige mor, og Leia som en fremmed. Derfor var de bange ved genforeningen. Fordi Han var bortrejst på det tidspunkt måtte Leia selv passe dem, og prøvede på at finde en balance mellem børnepasningen og sine politiske pligter. For ikke at få for mange pågaver fik Leia C-3PO til at hjælpe hende. Protokol droiden fik en ny programering som børnepasser, og glædede sig til at afprøve sit nye program, men resultaterne var blandet. Chewbacca hjalp med at passe børnene efter han vendte tilbage fra Kessel med Han. C-3PO og Chewbacca passede ofte Jacen og Jaina når deres forældre var væk. C-3PO fortalte dem godnathistorier såsom Den forsvundne Bantha unge og tog på udflugt med dem sammen med Chewbacca, der holdt øje med dem. Men dette arrangement fungerede ikke under en tur til den Holografiske Zoo for Uddøde Dyr.Dark Apprentice Gennem deres Kraft-bånd besluttede Jacen og Jaina at de ville lege gemmeleg med Chewbacca og C-3PO, selvom de to sidstnævnte ikke var klar over det. Tvillingerne løb ind i en turbolift og kom, ved et uheld, ned i Coruscant's underverden. På dette eventyr fandt de mange mærkelige og farlige dyr, og opdagede Onibald Daykim's kongerige. Efter de havde fået noget at spise sendte Daykim Jacen og Jaina tilbage til deres forældre. Da deres Onkel Luke blev sendt i koma af Kyp Durron og en ånd fra en gammel Sith Fyrste ved navn Exar Kun, fulgte Jacen og Jaina med deres forældre til Yavin 4 for at se hvordan det gik med ham. Under den følgende middag kunne tvillingerne, sammen med deres mor og de andre elever, mærke en stor forstyrrelse i Kraften da Kyp Durron ødelagde planeten Carida.Champions of the Force Dagen efter fandt Jacen en flok woolamandere der boede i det Store Tempel og påstod at han kunne tale med dem. I form af en Kraft-ånd fandt Luke ud af at tvillingerne var de eneste han kunne kommunikere med. Han beskyttede sin krop ved at advare tvillingerne når den blev angrebet. Da deres forældre forlod Yavin blev Jacen og Jaina passet af Cilghal, en af Lukes elever. Da de så til Luke, fandt de ud af at de kunne se hans ånd. Den nat blev Jacen igen vækket af Luke. Exar Kun's ånd havde udsendt en flok af Sith kamp hydraer der skulle ødelægge Luke's krop. Luke fik Jacen til at tage hans lyssværd og kæmpe mod de angribende dyr. Mens Luke's ånd styrede Jacen's krop viste han Jacen hvordan han skulle kæmpe med lyssværdet. Efter denne hændelse kunne Jacen ikke huske hvad der var sket. Jacen og Jaina hjalp senere med at overvinde Exar Kun's ånd og bringe Luke's ånd tilbage til hans krop. Bortførelse Da han var fem år gammel fulgte Jacen og hans søskende med Leia på en diplomatisk mission til planeten Munto Codru. Chewbacca passede på børnene mens de legede på en græsplæne, men han kunne ikke forhindre kidnapningen af Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, og Chamberlain Iyon's wyrwulf. Uden at vide det efterlod tvillingerne og Anakin et spor af smerte efter sig der kunne føles i Kraften.The Crystal Star Da de kom til bevidsthed igen mødte børnene en mand ved navn Hethrir. Han sagde at deres forældre, deres onkel, og Chewbacca var blevet dræbt i et jordskælv og at han, Hethrir, var deres gud-far. De fandt hurtigt ud af at han løj da Jacen og Jaina løj til ham omkring hvilken rækkefølge de blev født. Jacen og Jaina faldt ikke til, og kunne ikke lide at bo på Hethrirs Planetskib. Det lykkedes dem at modstå Hethrirs forsøg på at hjernevaske dem. Jacen og Jaina gjorde oprør mod Hethrir's Proktorer på mange forskellige måder. På en tidspunkt fik Jacen en stor flok myrmins til at angribe Proktorerne mens de spiste. Men mange af myrminerne døde for at irritere Proktorerne, til Jacen's store fortrydelse. Jacen brugte sine evner til at kommunikere med sand dragen der boede lige uden for den bygning hvor de boede på planetskibet. Han fandt ud af at det var en hun-drage og derfor gav Jaina hende navnet Frøken Drage. Hans venskab med dragen viste sig nyttig da de flygtede sammen med en flok af de andre børn. De red på dragen for at slippe væk fra Proktorerne jagede dem. Mens Proktorerne halede ind på børnene landede deres mors yacht, Alderaan, i nærheden. Efter at være blevet genforenet, rejste de til Crseih Station for at redde Anakin og Iyon, og en gruppe af andre børn som Hethrir's havde fanget. Hvis de ikke nåede derhen i tide ville Hethrir ofre Anakin til Waru. Mens de reddede Anakin dræbte Waru Hethrir og forsvandt fra den kendte galakse. De reddede også en flok børn der ellers ville være blevet solgt som slaver, blandt dem Iyon's wywulf og Lusa, en ung Chironian der var blevet ven med Jaina. Efter redningen tog begge forældrene en mere aktiv rolle i børnepasningen. Af alle børnene var Han mest bekymret for Jacen, der ikke ville lave fysisk aktivitet og ville gøre alting med Kraften, istedet for hans hænder. I modsætning til hans yngre bror, afprøvede Jacen—sammen med Jaina—ofte sin fars tålmodighed. På trods af den hårde tid de gav Han, elskede Jacen ham og varbange for at miste ham da han hørte at Han var blevet fanget af Duskhan League. Noter og referencer Kategori:Nye Jedi Orden Kategori:Sith